tu me manques partie 1
by Courtney Ackles
Summary: L'histoire est la rencontre de Dean et Castiel, deux acteurs célèbres qui se retrouvent à tourner dans une série sur le Surnaturel  Winchester  . Le début de leur relation et les hauts et les bas de celle-ci. Il y a beaucoup de sauts entre le présent et le passé. Je précise qu'il y a du lemon gay. .
1. Partie 1

**TU ME MANQUES**

 **Les personnages de « Supernatural » appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.**

 **Rating M**

 **Couples : Dean/Castiel**

 **Univers alternatif**

 **PARTIE I**

 **Angel woman 2 m'a contacté en MP, pour me proposer son défi de juillet réécrire ma fiction « Tu me manques » version Destiel . Mais j'ai décidé plutôt d'en faire un nouveau projet.**

 ****

 **Cette fiction en deux parties était un cockles (Jensen/Misha), sauf qu'avec le recul, je n'assumais pas d'écrire une relation amour entre deux personnes réels donc cette version a été supprimée**

 **L'histoire est la rencontre de Dean et Castiel, deux acteurs célèbres qui se retrouvent à tourner dans une série sur le Surnaturel « Winchester ». Le début de leur relation et les hauts et les bas de celle-ci. Il y a beaucoup de sauts entre le présent et le passé. Je précise qu'il y a du lemon gay. Certaines scènes ont été modifié pas rapport à la fiction originale .**

 ** _J'ai une bêta qui s'appelle gabrielle raven malfoy et si certains ou certaines ont besoin aussi d'une bêta, elle serait heureuse de vous corriger ._**

 ** _Voilà Angel Woman première partie publiée . J'espère qu'elle te plaira ._**

 ** _J'espère aussi que cette ficton rencontra son public . N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire c'est toujours frustrant de voir le nombre de lecture et si peu de review voir pas du tout ._**

 ** _Attention Lemon Gay !_**

 _Janvier 2018-Présent  
_ _  
_ ** _POINT DE VU DEAN_**

Je sortais de la douche, vêtu d'un pantalon de jogging et d'un t-shirt bleu. Je m'allongeais sur le lit de la chambre hôtel. J'étais à une convention de deux jours à Seattle pour la série « Winchester ». C'est l'histoire de deux frères qui traverse les Etats Unis à la recherche de leur père, ils découvrent qu'ils sont des chasseurs de créatures surnatturelles .

La série porte notre véritable nom à moi et mon frère qui joue avec moi. Mon frère s'appelle Sam Winchester, c'est le cadet. Nous avons quatre ans de différence. J'ai quarante ans, lui trente-six. 

Il y avait avec nous à cette convention Fergus Crowley qui jouait notre grand ennemi. Balthazar Roché jouait un ange, Céleste Bradburry jouait Charlie Bradburry, une geek qui nous aidait dans les recherche démoniaque, Abbadon Huffmann, jouait la reine des Enfer et Mary Smith jouait notre mère. Étant morte, elle apparaissait sous forme de flashback.

Nos parents s'appellent réellement Mary et John Winchester. Ils sont tous les deux dans l'armée, ma mère en tant qu'instructrice en déminage et mon père colonel.

Je zappais sans réellement regarder la télévision, j'attendais impatiemment l'appel de mon amant, Castiel. Castiel et moi on s'est rencontrés sur la série. Il joue l'ange gardien des frères Winchester. Castiel m'avais mis au défi d'attendre son appel. Il savait que je n'étais pas patient.  
Mon téléphone portable sonna.  
« Bonsoir mon ange dis-je.  
\- Bonsoir mon amour dit Castiel.  
\- Cela a été ta journée de tournage ?  
Castiel était absent de la convention et du tournage de la série, en ce moment, car il tournait un film avec Ryan Gosling depuis 6 mois à New York.  
\- Crevant mais c'était génial j'ai fais des scènes de combats aujourd'hui répondit le brun.  
\- J'espère que tu n'es pas trop amoché.  
\- Non t'inquiètes et puis au pire tu joueras au docteur dit l'amant de Dean d'un air taquin.  
\- Oui je sortirais la blouse et le stéthoscope promis dis-je d'un air malicieux.  
\- Très sexy, j'ai hâte d'être rentrer à la maison pour voir ça rigola Castiel.  
\- Tu rentres quand exactement ?  
\- Mardi. Je serai de retour en fin de matinée. La vielle de la reprise du tournage de « Winchester » pour moi.  
\- Ah dommage lundi je ne tournais pas, ils vont tournés les scènes de Balthazar et Abbadon. J'ai tourné mes scènes jeudi et vendredi de cet épisode avec mon frère.  
\- Je suis désolé, je termine le tournage lundi.  
\- Et l'ambiance est toujours aussi bonne?  
\- Oui Ryan est vraiment un type sympa.  
\- Et c'est un mec qui est pas mal dis-je jalousement.  
\- Tu es jaloux ?  
\- Non... peut-être.  
\- Tu n'as aucune raison, il est marié et père de famille.  
\- Nous aussi on a été dans ce cas-là, je te rappelle.  
\- Je pense pas que Ryan soit gay, vu comment il regarde sa femme. Puis tu es l'homme de ma vie.

J'avais quitté ma compagne, Lisa quand j'avais réalisé mes sentiments pour Castiel. On s'était séparé en 2010 Lisa et moi nous étions en bon terme aujourd'hui. J'ai eu un fils avec elle, il s'appelle Ben, il a 14 ans.

Hannah et Castiel avaient divorcés il y a un an.

Contrairement à moi et Lisa, où nous avons fait preuve intelligence, on avait réglé le partage de la vente de la maison, des meubles et surtout concernant la garde de notre fils. Hannah et Castiel c'est la troisième guerre mondiale constamment. 

Je fus touché par ses paroles.

Les seuls personnes au courant de notre relation secrète hors nos ex-compagnes sont mon frère et sa femme, Jessica Winchester. Jessica n'était pas du tout dans ce milieu, elle était infirmière.

\- Au fait j'ai tourné une scène avec Michelle Williams. Je ne savais pas que tu avais joué avec elle dit Castiel pour détendre l'atmosphère  
\- Si dans la série « Dawson », je jouais son petit ami. J'ai adoré jouer avec elle, c'est une personne merveilleuse.  
\- Oui. Elle m'a dit aussi qu'elle avait adoré jouer avec toi mais que c'était difficile, car tu aimais la déconcentrer. Ce qui est toujours le cas dit son partenaire avec humour.  
\- Que veux-tu je suis rester un gamin.  
\- Et sinon la convention ?  
\- Très bien. Tu as raté un moment où avec le casting on a dansé.  
\- Non les autres ont dansés, toi et Sam vous avez fait des pitreries.  
\- Te moque pas. Et puis tu adores me voir danser.  
\- Non j'adore mater ton cul nuance, c'est la plus belle partie de ton corps.  
\- Je croyais que c'était mes yeux rétorquais-je.  
-Pas depuis que j'ai découvert le pilonnage de ton cul.  
\- Castiel dis-je d'une voix rauque provoquée par les paroles de mon amant.  
\- Tu veux prendre le contrôle ce soir ou tu veux que cela soit moi ? Demanda Castiel.  
\- Toi.  
\- Tu es habillé comment ?  
\- Un t-shirt et un jogging. Et toi ?  
\- Enlève tes vêtements. Moi je suis en boxer dit Castiel d'une voix suave.  
Je m'exécutais, j'imaginais mon amoureux, Allongé sur un lit en boxer. Mon homme m'ordonna de mettre mes mains au dessus de ma tête avec interdiction de me toucher sans son accord. Je fermais les yeux et visualisais ses paroles. J'imaginais Castiel à califourchon sur moi, portant seulement un boxer et m'embrassant. Je pouvais même ressentit le goût de ses baisers. Je me léchais les lèvres rien qu'à cette pensée. Puis je visualisais Castiel descendre sa bouche et embrasser ma jugulaire, cela me fit pousser des petits gémissements, une chaleur irradiait dans mon bas-ventre.  
\- Dean j'espère que tu ne te caresses pas dit Castiel d'une voix autoritaire.  
\- Non dis-je dans un souffle. 

J'avais toujours les yeux fermés, des images érotiques défilaient dans ma tête insinuée par les paroles de mon partenaire au téléphone. Cela était tellement intense que je pouvais sentir la langue mon copain lécher avec lenteur pour me rendre fou, mes tétons. Mon corps tout entier était tendu. J'ondulais, mes tétons était douloureux, mon sexe était rouge et dur. J'entendais au téléphone, mon amant se masturber, je l'imaginais bien nu, les jambes écartées entrain de faire coulisser sa main sur son phallus. J'aurais aimer être là pour l'observer.  
\- Cass s'il te plaît suppliais-je.  
\- Pas encore. Maintenant je m'attaque au droit tout en continuant à caresser chaque parcelle de ton superbe corps.

J'imaginais les mains de mon amant parcourir mon corps, qui était devenu brûlant. Je me cambrais, les pieds enfoncer dans le matelas, mes jointures étaient blanches tellement je tenais fort le drap, je criais son nom, mes tétons étaient devenus durs, mon sexe était dur.

Entendre Castiel gémir, me fit imaginer que je le masturbais, mes doigts faire des va et vient lent et rapide, que mon pouce caressait le gland et je lécherais le sperme qui s'écoulerait.

Je ne savais si je voulais que Castiel me libère de cette douce torture en me permettant de me toucher ou si je voulais qu'il continue. C'était l'expérience la plus érotique de ma vie.  
\- Putain Cass je t'en supplie.  
\- Ok mais je veux que tu frôle ta verge.

Je caressais doucement mon sexe, la sensation était intense presque douloureuse tellement ma verge était dure. J'imaginais Castiel entre mes cuisses me faire une fellation, je pouvais sentir ses lèvres sur mon gland, sa langue qui tournoyait autour, puis qui me prit en bouche, qui faisait des lent vas et vient et qui prenait de plus en profondément mon sexe entre ses lèvres.  
\- Dean je veux que tu te frustre, ralentis dit avec autorité Castiel.

Mais je n'écoutais plus, j'accélérais ma main sur mon phallus dressé, j''étais envahis par les images de mon conjoint entrain de me faire une fellation. J'écartais les jambes autant que je pus, j'entendis les cris de Castiel, il ne devait pas être loin de l'orgasme non plus.  
\- Cassss ! Cria Dean  
\- Dean ! Hurla Castiel quelques secondes après.  
Les deux hommes reprirent leur souffle avant de prononcer un mot.  
\- Tu me manques, j'en peux plus de ne pas me réveiller à tes côté le matin avoua Dean.  
\- Tu me manques aussi. J'ai très envie de rentrer pour retrouver notre cocon entre le tournage et notre vie à la maison répondit Castiel.  
Les deux hommes louaient une maison ensemble à Vancouver en secret.  
\- Bonne nuit mon ange.  
\- Bonne nuit mon amour. »

Dean repensa à leur rencontre et au début de leur amitié.

 ** _POINT DE VU DE CASTIEL_**

 _Flashback - septembre 2008_

C'était il y a 10 ans, c'est la première fois que j'aurais un rôle récurrent dans une série. En tout cas j'avais déjà signé pour la saison 4. Mon rôle serait celui d'un ange, l'ange gardien des frères Winchester . J'aurais ramené Dean Winchester de l'enfer, ce qui créeait un lien fort entre nous.

Les scénaristes aimaient tellement mon prénom, que l'ange s'appellerait Castiel.

Je connaissais Sam Winchester, car j'avais tourné avec lui, i ans, dans une série « War ». Une série où on suivait une compagnie américaine du débarquement à l'arrivée à Berlin. Je jouais le commandant de Sam.

Par contre je connaissais pas son frère aîné. Pendant l'été, j'avais visionné les trois premières  
saisons.

En septembre, je rencontrais mes nouveaux collègues de boulot. _  
_  
« Salut mec comment ça va depuis le temps ? Dit Sam en me prenant dans ses bras.  
\- Super, Hannah et moi on est mariés. On a une fille, Claire. Et toi toujours avec Jessica ? Demandai-je  
\- Oui nous sommes mariés et nous sommes parents de trois enfants, Bobby et les jumeaux Jared et Genevieve. Castiel je te présente mon frère ainé, Dean Winchester.  
\- Sam m'a beaucoup parlé de toi dit Castiel en lui tendant la main.  
\- Toi aussi. Tu connaissais la série avant de tourner ? Demanda Dean.  
\- Non, je me suis fais l'intégrale cet été. Ma nièce nous les a prêtés, elle est dingue de la série. Quand je lui ai dit que je tournais dans la prochaine saison, elle est devenue folle dit en riant Castiel Novak.  
\- Elle a quel âge ta nièce ?  
\- 15 ans.  
\- Et toi Dean, une copine ?  
\- J'ai une petite amie, Lisa. Elle est professeur de Yoga. Est-ce que ta femme est dans le milieu du cinéma ?  
\- Pas du tout, elle est professeur de théologie à l'université de Los Angeles.

J'étais d'un naturel timide, j'observais la relation entre les deux frères. Moi qui était fils unique, c'était intéressant. Au début avec Dean on échangeait peu de mots hors du tournage.

Le regard de l'aîné de Winchester, me troubla. __

 ** _POINT DE VU DE DEAN  
_** _  
Flashback - Novembre 2008_

Deux mois était passés depuis l'arrivée de Castiel, nous étions devenus très proche. Mon frère et moi on arrêtait pas d'embêter Castiel en le faisant rire pendant les prises. Le nouveau arrivant nous avait avoué que c'était la série où régnait la meilleure ambiance qu'il ai jamais connus.

Un week-end Sam et moi, on décida de louer une maison à Vancouver et d'inviter nos compagnes respectives à nous rejoindre. Lisa n'arrêtait pas de me harceler pour rencontrer Castiel et Hannah. Sam m'a dit que Jess c'était pareil.

Le week-end se déroula à merveille. Nos femmes s'entendaient très bien.  
« Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés avec Castiel ? Demanda Jessica à Hannah.  
\- On s'est rencontrés à l'université de Chicago, on étudiait le comportement sociale.  
\- Et toi et Sam ?  
\- J'étais en fac de médecine et Sam en fac de droit. On avait des amis en commun. On a raté notre première année, donc je me suis réorienter vers une école infirmière et Sam a suivi les traces de son grand frère.  
\- Disons que j'avais peur de me planter en tant qu'acteur, donc je voulais m'assurer un avenir sauf que le droit m'ennuyait profondément dit Sam.  
\- Et toi Dean comment tu as rencontré, Lisa ? Demanda Castiel.  
\- Dans un bar, rien de très romantique répondis-je.  
\- Puis on a juste passé un week-end de baise ensemble. On s'est revu quand j'ai accompagnée ma nièce, Iris, à une séance d'autographe, elle est fan de Supernatural expliqua ma copine. 

Je vis qu'Hannah fut choqué par les propos de Lisa. Quand on se retrouva tous les deux, au lit, je demandais à ma copine de faire attention à son langage. Elle me promit de le faire.

*******************************************************************************

 _ **POINT DE VU DE CASTIEL**_

 _Janvier 2018-Présent_

J'avais reçu un texto de mon chéri, il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer du tournage. Pendant ce temps là, j'avais mis le poulet au four. Les haricots verts étaient en train de cuire à la vapeur. Là j'étais entrain de nous faire pour le dessert, une salade de fruit.

J'avais mis de la musique à fond.

Soudain, je sentis des mains enlacer ma taille et une bouche déposer des baisers dans mon cou. Je lâchais ce que j'étais en train de faire, je me retournais vers mon compagnon. Puis on partit dans un baiser fougueux, je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux, lui pressa son corps contre le mien, en gardant ses mains sur mes hanches. Dean mit fin à notre étreinte.  
« Bonjour mon ange dit Dean.  
\- Bonjour, mon amour.  
\- J'avais tellement hâte de te retrouver ce soir, que j'ai très mal joué. On a du refaire beaucoup de prise, c'est pour ça que je rentre aussi tard.  
\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, j'avais envie de rien faire, j'avais juste envie de te voir dis-je.  
\- Cela sent bon, tu as préparé quoi ?  
Dean piqua des fruits au passage, je lui tapa sur la main gentiment.  
\- J'ai fais une salade de fruit pour le dessert, si tu manges tout il n'y en aura plus dis-je d'un ton faussement autoritaire.  
\- Et je vois du poulet et des haricots verts, j'adore.

Dean était très soucieux de sa ligne et faisait du sport pour s'entretenir, contrairement à son personnage dans la série.

\- Si tu veux va prendre une douche, le temps que je finisse de préparer le repas dis-je.  
\- OK j'y vais. »

Après le repas, on alla directement se coucher, nous étions épuisés. Dean par les 12 heures de tournage et moi par le décalage horaire. Dans l'après-midi, j'avais essayer de faire une sieste mais impossible.

J'entendis mon réveil sonner, j'appuyais dessus. Je ne sentais pas un corps chaud et viril contre le mien, Dean devait faire sa séance de sport matinale.

Je sentis une main caresser mon visage et me faire un baiser chaste. Mais j'en voulais plus, donc je le fis basculer sur le lit et prit possession de ses lèvres, tout en caressant son torse nu, puis je descendis ma bouche et je l'embrassais près de oreille. Je savais que Dean était très sensible à cet endroit.  
« Castiel... on doit aller travailler... on va finir pas être en retard dit Dean haletant.  
Je mis fin au baiser car je savais qu'il avait raison.  
\- Ce soir alors, je te montrerais ce que c'est la frustration, car tu n'as pas été très obéissant lors de notre petit jeux téléphonique dis-je d'un air taquin.  
\- C'est de ta faute, si je n'ai pas obéi. Tu me fais tellement d'effet. Comment c'est possible après 8 ans de relation.  
\- 6 ans de relation techniquement. »

Dean posa un doigt sur mes lèvres, je sais que ce sujet était encore douloureux pour lui.

Dean et moi on s'était remis ensemble, i an environ, après que j'ai enfin divorcé de ma femme. Dean avait accepté pendant six ans, ma double vie, mais c'est moi qui avait mis fin à notre relation, il y a deux ans. Quand je suis revenu au bout d'un an, en lui disant que j'avais divorcé d'Hannah, Dean m'a pardonné. J'avais de la chance d'avoir un homme aussi exceptionnel dans ma vie.

Dean avait eu plus de courage que moi et avait quitté Lisa i ans. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient en bon terme et Dean voyait Ben un week-end sur deux et la moitié des vacances.

Moi et Hannah avons une relation qui est aussi froide que la Sibérie.

Je partis à la douche pendant que Dean préparais notre petit déjeuner. __

 _*****************************************************************************  
 **POINT DE VU DE DEAN**_

 _Flashback – janvier 2009  
_

Ma compagne et moi, nous avions invités Castiel et Hannah à un dîner. On revenait d'une convention en Australie. C'était la première convention de Castiel.  
« Alors cette première convention Misha ? Demanda Lisa.  
\- Je n'en n' avais jamais fais c'était super. C'est fabuleux de rencontrer nos fans, d'échanger quelques mots avec eux. En les voyant on se rend compte à quel point la série est appréciée.  
\- C'est vrai que quand on est en tournage, on ne se rends pas compte de l'effervescence des fans autour de la série. Certains fans suivent ma carrière depuis « Dark Angel » répondis-je toujours surpris et touché.

\- Ce sont des fans fidèles répondit ma compagne.  
\- Oui.  
\- Je ne pensais pas que mon personnage était autant aimé dit Casitel.  
\- Ils aiment Castiel mais surtout « le Destiel » comme il l'appelle rigolai-je.  
\- Oui « le Destiel » rigola aussi mon ami.

Nous étions pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable avec mon ami.  
\- « Le Destiel » ? Questionna Hannah.  
\- Les fans pensent qu'il y a une relation amoureuse homosexuelle entre Dean et Castiel répondit son mari.  
Je voyais qu'Hannah était choquée mais elle ne dit rien.  
\- Et les scénaristes s'amuse avec ça. Alors que mon personnage considère l'ange gardien comme un ami. » Rétorquai-je.

J'étais mal à l'aise vis à vis du « Destiel » pas par homophobie. Mais parce que les longs regards échangés, les longs silences entre moi et Castiel n'étaient pas du fait du jeu mais depuis quelques temps, j'oubliais souvent mes répliques. Je me perdais dans ses yeux bleus. J'observais chacun de ses gestes, de ses sourires. Plusieurs fois j'eus l'impression que mon cœur battait tellement fort, quand Cass était prêt de moi, que ce dernier pourrait l'entendre. « L'espace personnel » évoqué par mon personnage, c'est moi qui l'avais improvisé lors d'un oubli de texte. Les scénaristes avaient trouvé cette idée « d'espace personnel » excellente et donc l'avait incorporé dans le texte ainsi que des phrases à double sens pour intensifier « le Destiel. »

*******************************************************************************

 ** _POINT DE VU DE DEAN  
_**  
 _Flashback – Mars 2009_

Cass et moi, nous étions en train de répéter une scène de la saison 5. Quand Castiel tabasse Dean, car Dean veut dire oui à Michel et Castiel ne veut pas qu'il abandonne. Mon partenaire de jeu était en train de me balancer contre les murs, il fallait que cela soit réel sans me blesser bien sûr. L'ange gardien frappait le chasseur en lui donnant des coups de poings au visage. Castiel était tellement prit dans son rôle qu'il me donna un coup de poing bien réel. Mon nez pissa le sang. Castiel se trouva tout de suite, à mes côtés et me donna un mouchoir.  
« Pardon Dean.  
\- Dis donc, tu as quelque chose à me reprocher Castiel dis-je en rigolant. »  
Castiel caressa mon visage, je fermai les yeux pour m'imprégner de la chaleur de sa main, de la sensation de bien être.

Je me demandais ce qui m'arrivais donc je quittais le plateau brusquement et alla m'enfermer dans ma caravane. Je reviens sur le tournage qu'une heure plus tard. __

 ** _POINT DE VU DE CASTIEL_** _  
_

 _Flashback – Avril 2009_

Dean et moi nous étions à une convention à Boston. Jared était absent à cette convention.  
Dean et moi, nous répondions aux questions des fans sur la série, sur nos personnages ou sur d'autres séries. J'étais était en train de répondre à la question d'une fan. Quand Dean se mit derrière moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait mais les fans riaient beaucoup. Puis Dean se mit à remonter ses doigts le long de sa nuque, il infiltra ses doigts dans ma chevelure. J'essayais de garder mon self-contrôle devant les fans alors que je sentis des frissons parcourir le longs de ma colonne vertébral. Cette sensation s'intensifia quand mon ami déposa un doux baiser dans sa nuque. Puis Dean alla reprendre sa place. La convention continua, personne n'avait sembler remarqué mon trouble.

Les jours suivants je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce simple geste. J'évitais le plus possible Dean, qui semblait n'avoir rien remarqué.

********************************************************************************  
 ** _POINT DE VU DE DEAN_**

 _Janvier 2018-Présent_

Le soir, j'étais connecté à « Skype » pour parler à mon fils.  
« Bonjour papa dit Ben.  
\- Bonjour, Ben. Comment vas-tu ? Demandai-je.  
\- Bien et toi ?  
\- Bien. Sinon vous avez trouver un nouveau logement avec Karen ?

Karen était la copine de Ben depuis quatre ans. Elle était venue au garage où travaille Ben faire réparer sa voiture. Ben l'avait dragué ouvertement, le soir même, ils allaient dîner ensemble. Ils ont emménagés très vite ensemble. Karen était vendeuse dans une boutique de vêtements, mais celle-ci a fait faillite il y a quelques mois donc pour l'instant elle est au chômage.

Leur propriétaire veut récupérer l'appartement pour loger l'un de ses enfants, il leur a donner un préavis de trois mois pour quitter le logement.

\- Non pas encore.  
\- Tu sais la maison est grande, vous pourriez venir loger ici. Je suis à Vancouver, Bellingham, il y a une heure trente de route.  
\- Maman, nous a proposer la même chose, mais t'inquiètes on va trouver. Merci pour ta proposition.

Lisa vivait à Seattle où elle travaillait en tant que professeur de yoga dans une salle de fitness, mais aussi à domicile. Elle s'était remarié avec un homme du nom d'Yvan, il était agent immobilier. Un mec très sympa. Ils ont deux filles, Alexandra de 4 ans et Alicia de 1 an.

-De rien. Vous pourriez venir passer un week-end. On inviterait Jess, Sam, Jared et Genevieve.  
\- Oui pourquoi pas, j'en parlerais à Karen.  
\- Moi j'en parle à Cass.  
\- Papa, toi et Castiel vous n'aviez jamais envisager de vous marier ou de faire appel à une mère porteuse pour avoir des enfants ?  
\- Pourquoi cette question ?  
\- Juste comme ça.  
\- On en a parler mais on n'a jamais franchi le pas. Concernant les enfants, on en a déjà, cela nous convient très bien comme ça.  
\- Ok. Papa, je dois te laisser, on est invités avec Karen chez des amis.  
\- Ok. Bonne soirée. »

Quand je rentrais dans dans la chambre, Castiel dormait. Je restai plusieurs minutes dans l'encadrement de la porte admirer mon conjoint. Puis j'allai me coucher et j'enlaçais mon compagnon en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

« Cass, tu veux m'épouser ? Lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.  
\- Je te répondrais quand tu auras l'alliance, Dean Winchester. »  
Je m'endormis en souriant.

 _***********************************************************************************************_  
 ** _POINT DE VU DE CASTIEL_**

 _Flashback – Juin 2009_

Cela faisait 6 mois, que ce que je ressentait pour Dean s'intensifiait de jour en jour. Je ne savait pas si c'était juste un pur désir physique, un fantasme ou de l'amour. J'étais toujours amoureux d'Hannah, en tout cas je le croyais. Parfois, je m'énervais contre mon épouse sans véritable raison. On s'engueulait beaucoup en ce moment.

« J'en ai marre, tu es invivable en ce moment ! Cria Hannah.  
\- Je sais, je suis invivable depuis quelques temps. Mais je te promets de faire des efforts. Je crois que je vais aller prendre l'air.

Je pris ma veste, sortit de notre maison et je pris la voiture.

Je roulais pendant un long moment et je finis par m'arrêter dans le bar gay de la ville. Je rentrais en rasant les mur, j'évitais le regard des autres hommes. Je m'assis au bar.  
\- Bonjour, je vous sert quoi ? Demanda le barman.  
Il était grand, blonds, les yeux bleus, c'était plutôt un beau mec.  
\- Un whisky.  
Il revient quelques minutes avant ma commande.  
\- Alors il vous a largué ? Où vous n'assumer pas votre homosexualité ? Mais je parie plus pour la seconde option. Je m'appelle Ezekiel.  
Je levais la tête surpris.  
\- Comment vous savez ? Moi je m'appelle Castiel.  
\- Vous avez rasé les murs et vous évitez de regarder les hommes dans les yeux.  
\- Je suis marié, j'ai une fille de 10 ans, je ne peux pas être gay.  
\- Pourtant vous êtes ici.  
\- C'est juste lui qui me trouble, Dean, mon collègue de boulot. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour un mec avant.  
\- Même pas au lycée mater discrètement les mecs au vestiaire, ou un ami.  
Je réfléchis.  
\- Si, cela m'est déjà arrivé de mater mon colocataire de chambre, en internat. Je ne peux pas détruire ma famille, ni la sienne. Je ne veux pas perdre son amitié.  
\- Vous savez je n'ai pas toujours été propriétaire d'un bar gay. Avant j'étais militaire tout comme mon compagnon, Cole. D'ailleurs c'est là qu'on c'est rencontré, on était dans la même unité. Comme vous j'étais marié, j'ai deux filles. Si vous ne prenez pas une décision, cela va vous bouffer de l'intérieur, vous allez devenir insupportable pour votre entourage. On a mis des mois à assumer ce qu'on éprouvait l'un pour l'autre. On se voyait en cachette. Dès que j'ai quitté l'armée, j'ai assumé, j'ai demandé le divorce. Lui, par contre non. Sauf que sa femme a fini par demandé le divorce et c'est là qu'il a enfin accepté. Si vous n'êtes pas heureux, vous allez finir par vous détruire et vos proches aussi.  
\- Merci de m'avoir confié ça. Avant de foutre en l'air mon couple, je vais m'assurer que c'est réciproque. Merci Ezekiel.  
\- De rien. Au revoir, Castiel. »

Je rentrais chez moi et j'avais peut-être une idée, Dean avait parler d'un road trip, je devrais le relancer, être tous les deux m'aiderait plus facilement.

*******************************************************************************  
 _Janvier 2018 – Présent_

 ** _POINT DE VU DE DEAN_** __

Cela faisait 1 semaine que Castiel et moi, nous nous étions retrouvés. Mon homme avait eu du mal à récupérer du décalage horaire. Il était au lit en train de lire. Je m'étais enfermé dans la salle de bain, pour enfiler un déguisement de docteur. J' avais acheté une blouse blanche et un stéthoscope. J'étais nu sous la blouse, je portais juste un boxer. J'étais dans l'encadrement de la porte de notre chambre.

« Cass, laisse ce bouquin, j'ai quelque chose de plus intéressant dis-je.

Mon compagnon leva les yeux et me vit. Il sourit et ses yeux était rempli d'envie. Je m'approchais du lit, je me baissais pour capturer ses lèvres et sans les quitter je me mis à califourchon sur lui. Je mis fin au baiser et observa mon petit ami qui commença à déboutonner la blouse.

\- J'adore cette tenue Dean dit Castiel.  
\- C'est parce que, lors de notre dernière conversation téléphone, tu m'avais dit que tu étais trop amoché, je jouerais les médecin dis-je mal à l'aise.  
Je n'avais jamais fais de jeux sexy.  
\- Je sais, je m'en souviens.

Je repris notre baiser, je jouais avec sa langue, la caressait. Puis je descendis mes lèvres vers son cou, mon amant pencha sa tête pour me faciliter l'accès. Cass gémit et avaient les mains fébriles en essayant de défaire les boutons de ma blouse.

Tu veux que je t'aides dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Je déboutonnais lentement la blouse et la fit glisser en roulant des épaules. J'enlevais aussi le stéthoscope. Mon homme n'avait rien rater de mes gestes. Castiel caressa doucement mes abdominaux,, cela me provoqua des frissons.  
\- Humm gémis-je.  
Castiel enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches et me fit basculer sur le matelas. Il prit mes mains et les mis au dessus de ma tête.  
\- Je me rappelle aussi que lors de notre conversation téléphonique, tu n'avais pas été très obéissant. Je vais te montrer ce que c'est la frustration dit mon compagnon d'une voix rauque.  
\- Tu sais très bien que j'ai jamais été très obéissant dis-je d'un air taquin.  
Castiel m'embrassa avec avidité puis il baisa mes paupières, mon nez, ma mâchoire, dans le coin de la bouche avec tendresse avant d'initier un nouveau baiser plus tendre. Il descendit ses lèvres vers ma jugulaire. J'avais l'impression que ses baisers étaient aussi brûlants que le feu.  
\- Oh Cass gémis-je.

Mon amant caressa du bout des doigts chaque parcelle de mon corps et s'arrêta juste au-dessus de mon sexe, donc une érection commençait à poindre.

Je fermai les yeux et gémissait son nom. Cass du bout des doigts caressa l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je soulevais mon corps vers les doigts de mon amant et haletais.

Mon partenaire recommença à parcourir mon corps en commençant par l'intérieur de mes cuisses, mais pas avec ses doigts, non avec ses lèvres. J'écartais les cuisses, puis il déposa des petits baisers sur mon sexe dur.  
\- Cass dis-je d'un ton frustré.  
Puis il baisa, lécha chaque parcelle de mon corps, sans omettre aucun endroit, j'ondulais frénétiquement, mon corps entier était brûlant.  
\- Cass, Cass ! Hurlais-je.

Je passai mes mains dans les cheveux de mon compagnon. Mais Castiel les replaqua immédiatement sur le matelas.  
\- Dean, je t'interdis de me toucher dit-il.  
\- Putain Cass j'en peux plus.  
\- Déjà, je commence juste à jouer.

Mon partenaire m'embrassa avec avidité. Puis il lécha ma clavicule et puis tout mon corps. Chaque coup de langue me provoquait des petites décharges. Mais ce n'était en rien comparable quand Castiel me tient les jambes et lécha l'intérieur de mes cuisses, je ne pouvais pas bouger, j'étais à sa merci.  
\- Cas ! Cas !  
C'était tellement bon de se laisse contrôler. J'avais découvert ça depuis que j'étais avec Castiel. J'avais toujours refusé qu'une femme me domine au lit et il m'a fallut un certain temps pour laisser mon homme dominer nos ébats.

Mon père, John Winchester m'avait dit il y a deux catégories de gens dans le monde, les dominants, les Alpha, les leaders puis les autres les dominés, les omégas, les moutons. Je savais que cela ne remettait en aucun cas mon statut de mec, car je me laissais dominé au lit, où je montrais mes sentiments.

Mon homme lécha mon sexe à travers mon boxer, je voulus soulever mon corps, mais mon dominant m'empêchait, il donnait des coups de langue, puis il enleva mon boxer.  
\- Oui gémis-je sous la délivrance de mon sexe.  
Mon compagnon commença à lécher les gouttes de semence, puis il suça mon gland délicatement.  
\- Oh oui Cass gémis-je.  
Il arrêta. Il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille.  
\- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te la suçer. Mets-toi à genoux sur le lit.

Je m'exécutais. J'entendis Castiel ouvrir le tiroir de la table chevet. Je savais qu'il prenait le lubrifiant. Il mit ses genoux de chaque côté de mon corps, je pouvais sentir son sexe contre mes fesses. Il avait enlevé son boxer. J'enroulais mes mains autour de la nuque de ma moitié. Castiel introduisit un premier doigt de lubrifiant à l'intérieur de moi. La sensation n'était jamais très agréable, Castiel bougeait lentement son doigt en moi pour que je m'y habitue. De son autre main, mon petit-ami caressait l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

Je finis par me détendre mais ce n'était pas assez.  
\- Plus Cass gémis-je.

Mon partenaire introduisit un second doigt et il toucha directement ma prostate. Je me cambrai et criai sous l'effet du plaisir.  
\- Oh oui ! Criais-je.

Mais Castiel décida de me frustrer en ne faisant que frôler cet endroit magique, j'essayais de bouger, mais mon amant faisait tout pour que je l'atteigne pas. Il décida de commencer à me frustrer réellement, il ne fit que frôler ma prostate. Je gémissais de frustration, mon sexe était dur, s'en était douloureux.  
\- Cass laisse moi me toucher suppliai-je.  
\- Vas-y mon amour, montre moi comment tu te frustres dit mon amant d'une voix rauque provoqué par le désir.

Je détachais l'une de mes mains de sa nuque, je l'emmenais à mon phallus et je commençais à me masturber.  
-Ralentis, Dean.  
Je fis ce qu'il me dit mais cela ne satisfais pas mon dominant, car il enleva ma main et la remplaça par la sienne. Il commença à frôler mon sexe. Cela me rendait fou, je ne savais pas si j'aurais préféré ne pas être touché.

J'étais pris entre ses deux frustrations, Castiel avait inséré un troisième doigts en moi, mais il frôlait toujours pas ma prostate, j'avançais et reculais pour essayer de me soulager, mais mon amoureux me tenait au bord du plaisir.

D'un coup Castiel accéléra sa masturbation, je gémissais sous le flot de plaisir en espérant enfin être soulagé, même si mon partenaire continuait à frôler ma prostate.

Puis mon homme arrêta la masturbation. Il enleva ses doigts, il me tenait par les hanches et s'enfonça brutalement en moi.  
\- Oh oui !  
Une onde de plaisir parcourait chaque fibre de mon corps, Castiel avait touché la prostate. Mais cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, car Castiel avait décidé de me rendre fou, à chaque coup de rein, il frôlait ma prostate.

Il enroula l'un de ses bras autour de ma taille, pendant que de l'autre il caressa mon corps. Avec sa bouche, il embrassa et lécha mon cou.

J'étais réduits à l'état de frustration, tous mon corps était tendu, en feu. Chaque infime toucher provoquait du plaisir mais aussi une torture, car pas assez pour me soulager.

Castiel décida enfin de me libérer, il buta contre ma prostate et donna des coups de plus en plus puissants, pendant que sa main qui caressait mon corps me masturbait de plus en plus vite. Je me cambrais, ondulais d'avant en arrière, prit entre ses deux plaisir.  
\- Humm... oui … gémis-je.

J'étais réduis à l'état d'une chose gémissante, je ne pouvais plus parler, sauf pour gémir. Tout mon corps précédemment frustré se libérait. J'étais en sueur, j'avais l'impression que Castiel me maintenait dans un état d'orgasme permanent, chaque coups de butoir, chaque masturbation, chaque baiser, chaque caresses.

Puis un orgasme plus violent que les autres traversa mon corps.  
\- Cas !  
\- Dean !  
Même après avoir jouit je sentait encore l'orgasme. Je finis par reprendre pied. C'était le plus long et intense orgasme de toute ma vie. On resta enlacés de longues minutes sans parler. J'avais posé ma tête contre son torse, lui avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule.  
\- C'est l'expérience la plus fantastique de ma vie. On recommence quand ? Dis-je en souriant.  
\- Quand tu veux répondit Castiel en riant.  
\- Mais la prochaine, c'est moi qui te frustre.  
\- Oui j'aimerais beaucoup cela.

Castiel finit par se retirer de moi. On s'enlaça j'avais la tête posé contre le torse de mon petit-ami. On resta plusieurs minutes sans rien dire, c'est Castiel qui rompit le silence.

\- Je pensais que cet été, on pourrait refaire un road-trip tous les deux. On part toujours en vacances avec ton frère et sa femme,leur enfants et ton fils.  
\- Je vais dire à Sam, Jess et Ben, que tu déteste partir en vacances avec eux dis-je en plaisantant.  
\- Tu es con dit Castiel en riant.  
\- Hey ça va !  
\- Vu ce qu'on traversé tous les deux, je pense que pour notre couple, ,on a besoin de se retrouver.  
\- Je sais. Tu as raison cela va nous faire du bien.  
\- Même si ce road-trip ne sera pas aussi exceptionnel que le précédent dit en souriant mon homme. »

Il s'endormit, moi je repensais à ce road-trip, c'était là qu'on s'était avoués nos sentiments et que notre relation avait débutée.

********************************************************************************

 **Voilà fin de cette première partie . Beaucoup de changements pas rapport à l'œuvre originale, car Victoria et Danneel acceptait la relation de leur compagnon . Donc là, je vais devoir pas réecrire mais écrire une nouvelle seconde partie. Je vous avoue, je ne sais pas quand je publierais la suite, même si je publierais en 2018, la seconde et dernière partie .**

 **Et j'ai décidé que pour une fois, Dean accepte mieux d'aimer un homme que Castiel . Cette fois-ci c'est Castiel qui va se conduire pas très bien. Je me dis cela peut-être plus compliqué pour lui car il est très croyant .**

 **J'attends votre avis  
**

 **Je publie des fictions sur d'autres fandoms, si vous souhaitez découvrir d'autres univers :**

 **fandom Die hard : Paring (John Mc Clane Jr/ OC), « mission à paris »**

 **fiction publié le week-end prochain**

 **fandom Divergente : Paring (Eric /OC) :**

 **mon amour mon ennemi : existe en deux versions : mon amour mon ennemi (point de vu OC -June ) et mon amour mon ennemi-version Eric (point de vu Eric**

 **Aimer un Eric**

 **Daniella Eaton … Nikita Audacieuse**

 **Je publie aussi sur Wattpad mon propre projet « amour et erotisme », mon pseudo est CourtneyAckles1988**

 **\- Mon amour mon ennemi ( point de vu OC June ) et « mon amour mon ennemi-Version Eric (Point de vu Eric)  
\- Daniella Eaton … Nikita Audacieuse**

 **\- Aimer un Eric**


	2. Partie 2

**TU ME MANQUES**

 ** _Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke._**

 ** _Rating M_**

 ** _Couples : Cockless (Dean/Castiel)_**

 ** _PARTIE II_**

 ** _Cette fiction en deux parties était un cockles (Jensen/Misha), sauf qu'avec le recul, je n'assumais pas d'écrire une relation amour entre deux personnes réels donc cette version a été supprimée_**

 ** _L'histoire est la rencontre de Dean et Castiel, deux acteurs célèbres qui se retrouvent à tourner dans une série sur le Surnaturel « Winchester ». Le début de leur relation et les hauts et les bas de celle-ci. Il y a beaucoup de sauts entre le présent et le passé. Je précise qu'il y a du lemon gay. Certaines scènes ont été modifié pas rapport à la fiction originale ._**

 ** _Réponse Review Angelwoman 2 : Merci pour cette review et ta demande de ré-écrire cette fiction . J'espère que cette seconde partie te plaira ._**

 ** _Réponse Review Kathexia-Castiel156 : Merci pour ta review j'espère que cette suite et fin te plaira._**

 ** _Réponse Review laamina : Merci pour ta review_**

 ** _Réponse Review coletterzg : Ah j'espère que cette version tu verras plus Castiel et Lisa . Lisa est un peu cash, mais bon moi perso cela me choque pas . C'est une conversation entre amis, si tu voyais mes conversations avec mes mais ça peut etre plus cru que ça . Moi j'adore Lisa ._**

 ** _Réponse Review Eurus2 : Désolé si j'ai oublié d'effacer le nom de Jensen ou Misha malgré que j'ai relus, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ._**

 ** _Désolé pour les fautes ma bêta n'a pas pu corrigé ._**

 ** _Et voilà la seconde et dernière partie de cette histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira  
..._** __

 _Flashback – Juillet 2009_

 **POV Dean  
**

J'avais décidé de mettre les choses au clair, concernant mon attirance, pour Castiel. Donc j'avais décidé de proposer un road trip à Castiel ,d'une dizaine de jours . Cela n'étonnait pas Lisa, quand je lui avais en parler, en cette période, Sam et moi, on faisait toujours un road-trip . Sauf que cette année, on le fera plus tard, parce que mon frère et Jessica avaient décidé d'emmener les enfants à Disney Land à Miami et de profiter pour visiter la Floride .

J'allais frapper à la porte de la loge de mon partenaire _  
_  
« Dean, je suis en retard pour ma scène ? Demande Castiel.  
\- Euh non, je peux rentrer ?  
\- Oui bien sûr .  
Castiel le laissa passer . Je m'assis sur le canapé.  
\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda mon ami.  
\- Un soda s'il te plaît.  
Castiel en prix deux et m'en donna, un . Il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de moi .  
-Tu voulais qu'on révise une scène ensemble ? Questionna Castiel .  
\- Non pas du tout dis-je mal à l'aise .  
\- Tu es bien mystérieux, Dean.  
\- Voilà je voulais...savoir si cela te dirait... qu'après le tournage... on aille faire un road-trip hésitai-je .  
\- Ah ouais c'est une bonne idée . Sympa de m'inviter à votre road-trip entre frères.  
\- Euh … Non,... celui de Sam et moi se fera plus tard. Il part avec Jess et les enfants à Disneyland à Miami. Ils vont profiter pour visiter, la Floride . Je pensais qu'on pourrait y aller... tous les deux... pour se voir hors du tournage.  
\- On fait pas mal de soirée ,de week-end ensemble dit Castiel suspicieux.  
-Laisse tomber c'est pas grave.  
Je vis mon ami réfléchir.  
\- J'aimerais beaucoup faire un road-trip avec toi dit-il en me faisant un grand sourire  
\- Ah oui dis-je aussi avec un grand sourire.  
Je me sentais remplir de bonheur .  
\- Tu voudrais aller où ? Demanda Castiel.  
\- Je pensais qu'on pourrait partir,d'ici à Vancouver, après le tournage et aller jusqu'à Los Angeles.  
\- Je trouve cela très sympa, je connais pas trop cette partie des USA. »

Trois jours plus tard, le lendemain du tournage on prit la route . Je conduisis en premier, on prit la direction de Seattle . Il avait environ 2h30 de route . On écoutait la radio, une station qui passait de tout .

J'étais bizarrement très heureux de ses deux semaines,rien que tous les deux, sans mon frère et l'équipe de tournage.

Soudain, je voulais changer de station, car on captait mal à la frontière. Castiel eut la même idée . Nos mains se frôlèrent . Je sentis des frissons me parcourir suite à ce seul touché.On arrivea pour l'heure de midi. On mangea das restaurant de restauration rapide.

« J'aimerais qu'on visite le Speed Needle , si cela te dis ? Questionne Castiel.  
\- Oui pourquoi pas, tu sais j'ai joué des scènes au « Speed Needle » lorsque j'ai joué dans « Dark Angel » la série se passait ici, et on tournait réellement ici. Sauf quand j'ai joué le rôle de Ben, j'ai tourné dans une forêt à Vancouver. Je crois que c'est mon pire tournage.  
\- Raconte .  
\- Tu connais la série?  
\- Non pas vraiment,j'avoue.

L'histoire se passe en 2020 dans un monde apocalyptique, aux USA où l'économie se serait effondré et on serait devenu un pays du tiers monde. 10 ans avant, en 2009, 12 enfants se seraient échappés de « Manticore ». « Manticore » était un programme gouvernemental de la défense qui avait créer en laboratoire des « super soldats » . Donc on se retrouve en 2019, je joue l'un des enfants évadés , Ben. Le frère de Max l'héroine. Mon personnage a péter les plombs et est devenu un tueur. Il revivait son entrainement militaire. Ben capturait des victimes et les pourchassaient dans une forêt. Donc on était au mois de novembre à Seattle, donc t'imagine le froid, je devais courir dans la boue, car il avait plu, mais le pire c'est que j'avais plusieurs scènes à jouer dans l'eau horrible.  
\- Oui j'imagine . Tu l'as refais dans « Supernatural »,non ?  
\- Oui, mais là c'était la première fois que je jouais un rôle physique, comme ça et cela a durée une scène dans « supernatural » mais là c'était pratiquement toute un épisode.  
\- Mon pauvre, dur la vie acteur dit Castiel en se moquant. »

Je lui donnais une tape sur l'épaule.

On visita le Speed Needle , J'adorais la vue magique de Seattle vu d'en haut. J'aimais particulièrement cette ville, où j' avais vécu 1 an pendant le tournage de la série « Dark Angel ». J'y revenais régulièrement. J'avais des bons souvenirs .

On visita la ville pendant deux jours . Je lui avais raconté des anecdoctes

Castiel frôlait ma main de temps en temps. Cela lui arrivait de faire la même chose sur le tournage . Pendant le tournage, je pouvais me dire que c'était le jeu d'acteur ,mais là est-ce que c'était intentionel ou non.

Je faisais tout,moi pour avoir le moindre petit contact avec lui . Cette proxmité me rendait dingue .

Je savais que je n'avais plus que 13 jours, pour me dévoiler avant leur retour dans notre domicile respectif.

J'avais peur de sa réaction et de tout perdre.

Notre prochaine destination était Portland; On avait environ 4h de route. Castiel conduisit ,deux heures et me reveilla pour que je prenne le relais , on s'était arrêté sur une aire de repos, faire de l'essence et manger un morceau ainsi qu'aller aux toilettes .

On restait deux jours,comme dans toutes les villes de notre périple .

Je conduisis jusqu'à Portland. Castiel dormir, je pouvais l'admirer sans gêne .

Le premier jour ,on se balada tranquillement dans la ville. On se fit arrêter par un couple de fan . On fut surpris d'apprendre, que ce couple s'était rencontré à une convention Supernatural, i ans . En plus ils attendaient un enfant .

Le lendemain on visita un musée.

Le soir, on se fit livrer du chinois, dans ma chambre, en regardant un film.

Je voulus lui parler de mes sentiments, car ces derniers avaient confirmés que j'aimais Castiel,mais les mots restaient bloqués dans ma gorge.

Depuis un moment, je m'étais découvert une nouvelle passion : la photographie .

Je n'excellais pas mais je me débrouillais comme même très bien et mon sujet favori c'était Castiel. 

Cela faisait 4 jours qu'on passait ensemble, j'étais heureux mais aussi malheureux. Chaque sourire,être prêt de lui me remplissais d'une joie immense mais aussi d'une infime tristesse.

Je savais que nous avions déjà atteint la moitié de notre périple . On se dirigea vers San-Franscico. Notre plus longue route , dix heures de route .

On arriva tard dans la soirée, on se fit encore livrer du chinois en regardant un film .

Je décidais de tout lui dire ce soir .

« Castiel dis-je  
\- Oui.  
\- Voilà... je sais pas...putain !  
Je me tenais la tête entre les mains. »

Castiel prit mes mains et posa les siennes en coupe sur mon visage. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Castiel posa juste ses lèvres sur les miennes, il me laissait le choix d'aller plus loin ou non . Je l'embrassais avec douceur . Castiel se mit à califourchon sur moi. Il mit sa main sur ma nuque et rendit le baiser plus possessif .

Je repoussais Castiel qui fut triste, mais je lui pris la main et l'emmenait vers la chambre. Il sourit.

On avaient été un peu maladroit,comme une première fois . En fait c'était notre première fois homosexuel .

On prit le temps de découvrir le corps de l'autre.

Je n'étais jamais rassasié et mon amant non plus. Nos ébats durèrent tard dans la nuit .

Le lendemain matin, je regardais dormir mon amant , Je le trouvais magnifique. Castiel se reveilla et me sourit . Je sentis mon cœur bondir . Je compris que ce n'était pas simplement une expérience, mis de l'amour .  
« Je t'aime dis-je  
\- Moi aussi Dean. »

On finit notre periple dans la ville des Anges . On échangeait aucun geste en public, déjà on était pas très démonstratif tous les deux . Et si quelqu'un nous reconnaissait.

On décida de vivre notre relation secrète. C'était plutôt simple, on vivait déjà en colocation, la semaine lors de tournage . J'avais fait de la colocation dans cette maison, près des studio, déjà avec mon frère .

Aujourd'hui, Sam, Jess et les enfants vivaient dans leur maison, pas loin ici .

Lisa et moi, on avait jamais vécu ensemble . On respectait l'indépendance de l'autre . La naissance de Ben n'avait rien changé . Je rentrais tous les week-ends et lors des congés .

C'est la première fois que je cachais quelque chose à Sam .

*******************************************************************************  
 _Flashback – Juillet 2009-Mai 2010_

 **POV Castiel** __

Je rentrais tous les week-end, j'étais un mari aimant, j'invitais ma femme au restaurant, je la gâtais et je lui faisais beaucoup l'amour. Mais cela n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, que quand je faisais l'amour avec Dean.

Pendant ses trois jours de séparation, Dean et moi on arrêtait pas de s'envoyer des SMS

 _Cass, Comment se passe ton week-end ? Sur un coup de tête, hier matin avec Lisa on a décidé de partir à Disney Land, avec Ben. On est parti à celui de Los Angeles, en avion. On s'est bien amusé, là on attends l'avion de retour . Tu me manques. Dean ._

 _Dean, Hier midi, nous étions invités tous les trois à un repas de famille, dans ma famille d'Hannah. Comme tu te doutes,cela a duré la journée . Mais bon Claire était contente de voir ses cousins et cousines ._

 _Le soir on a été au restaurant puis on a été voir au cinéma, « Jurrasic World : Fallen Kingdom ». Aujourd'hui, journée de repos . Toi aussi, tu me manques. J'arriverais à la maison vers 10H00. Je ne commence que le tournage, mardi ._

Mai 2010

En mai 2010, deux cataclysmes arrivèrent dans ma vie .

Le premier concernait : Hannah .

Un soir je sortais de la salle de bain de notre chambre . Je rejoignais ma femme au lit, quand je vis un paquet sur mon oreiller .

« C'est pour moi ? Demandai-je .  
\- Ouvre dit ma femme  
J'ouvris le paquet . Là je vis des chaussons de bébés.  
J'étais partagé entre joie et mélancolie . La joie d'être nouveau père, j'embrassais avec ferveur ma femme, je pleurais de joie mais aussi de tristesse .

La naissance de ce nouvel enfant, me fit comprendre que ma relation avec Dean, ne pouvait plus durer, c'était un signe de Dieu .

J'avais décidé de quitter Dean dès que je serai rentré à Vancouver.

J'avais pris un taxi qui me déposa à quelques mètres de la maison . Quand j'arrivais à la maison, Dean était sur le tournage, je le verrais que le soir . Cela me laissais le temps de me préparer à ce que je devais lui dire le soir .

J'entendis la moto de Dean se garer dans l'allée. Mon partenaire entra dans notre maison avec un grand sourire .

On s'embrassa avec avidité .

« On dirait que tu es content de me voir dis-je touchant mon érection naissante .  
\- On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul dit-il en me faisant la même chose .  
\- Dean, je dois te parler d'un truc important .  
\- Moi aussi, mais plus tard.

Mon petit-ami m'embrassa avidement et me poussa vers le canapé tout en continuant à caresser mon sexe à travers mon pantalon ..

Je tombais s sur le canapé, Dean au-dessus de moi.

\- Ce soir, c'est toi qui va me supplier de te faire jouir. Je vais te faire jouir comme jamais  
\- Prouve-le dis-je d'un air de défi .

Puis Dean reprit son baiser féroce, pendant que ses mains passaient sous ma chemise et qu'il frottait son entrejambe contre le mien .

\- Humm gémis-je

Puis Dean défit lentement ma admira mon corps, son souffle chaud, me fit me tortiller.

\- Cass, si mon souffle te fait réagir qu'est-ce que ça va être quand je caresserais ton corps du bout des doigts puis que mes lèvres prendront le relais et enfin le bout de ma langue sur ton bas ventre près de ton sexe me murmura mon amant .

Je visualisais ce que me dit mon amant ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter mon érection

\- Dean gémis-je

\- Ton corps va être aussi brûlants que les flammes de l'enfer .

Dean suça l'un de mes tétons, pendant que avec l'une de ses mains, il tira sur l'autre. Son autre main déboutonnait mon pantalon, sa main passa dans mon pantalon et empoigna fortement mon phallus et il commença à me masturber lentement

\- Dean ! Hurlais en soulevant mes hanches

Mon amant prit l'autre téton entre ses lèvres ,pendant que sa main qui s'occupait de mon téton caressa du bout des doigts mon torse. L'autre main qui me masturbait avait arrêter et faisait la même chose à l'intérieur des cuisses et remontait vers mon entrejambe sans le toucher.

Je me cambrais en écartant les cuisses

\- Dean ! Dean !

Puis mon amant se déshabilla complètement sous mon regard noir de désir . Je voulus le toucher mais il empoigna mes poignets et les mis au dessus de ma tête

\- Cass, tu me toucheras pas et tu ne toucheras pas non plus . Compris ?  
\- Oui, Dean murmurais-je

Il m'embrassa avec avidité, pendant que sa main libre, il tirait sur mes cheveux, c'était plaisant cette petite douleur .

Dean par contre me frottant son sexe contre mon érection qui grossisais à chaque frottement du sexe de mon amant, séparer par mon boxer .

\- Oh Dean s'il te plait ! Suppliais-je

Mon compagnon stoppa le baiser en ses lèvres se perdirent dans mon cou, je penchais la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès.

Quand à ses mains , elles me maintenaient enfoncer dans le canapé, je ne pouvait pas bouger, pendant qu'il continuait à caresses mon phallus avec le sien.

J'étais complètement à sa merci .

Dean ! Dean !

Mon amant continuait sa progression avec sa bouche, il repris l'un de mes tétons et le suça jusqu'à que cela devienne douloureux puis il fit la même chose à l'autre

Mon compagnon d'embrasser chaque parcelle de mon corps . Je me tortillais .

\- Dean gémis-je

Dean arriva à mon au bas-ventre et m'enleva mon boxer. Je frémissais à ce qui m'attendait.

Je sentis le souffle chaud de mon amant sur mon sexe, ce qui fit cambrer.

\- Ah Dean .

Mais Dean avait décidé de me torturé, il ne toucha pas mon pénis . Mon amant se mit à genoux et commença à embrasser mes pieds puis il remontait vers l'intérieur de ms cuisses, il déposa des doux baisers.

Je me cambrais

\- Dean !

Il reprit ses baisers mom corps et m'embrass chastement . J'étais une boule de nerf, je voulais qu'il me libère, mais mon amant eut une toute autre idée . 

Il commença par lécher mon torse lentement. Je hurlais son nom et j'ondulais pour essayer de me soustraire à cette « torture » .

Puis mon partenaire commença à lécher l'un de mes tétons durcis, puis l'autre, il alternait .

Mon sexe était de plus en plus dur, j'allais jouir comme un ado alors qu'il s'était pas occupé de ma bite .

Dean … je vais jouir ...si tu continues haletais-je.

Mon amant emmena sa main à mon sexe et le comprima avec sa main .

\- Je t'interdis de jouir sans que je te donne l'autorisation , Cass .  
\- Je t'en supplie Dean

Mon compagnon ses baisers sur mon corps, puis il contourna mon sexe et lécha l'intérieur de mes cuisses. J'écartais les jambes. Soudain j'eu un gémissement de surprise quand la bouche de Dean se ferma sur mon phallus . J'aggripais le canapé et soulevait mon corps .

Dean suçait délicatement en faisant tournoyer lentement sa langue .

\- Deannnn ! Je t'en supplie prends-moi

Mon amant arrêta .

\- Retourne toi, Cass et attends moi dans cette position .

Je sentis Dean se lever et je frémis excitation à ce qui m'attendait .

Puis je sentis Dean se remettre derrière moi . Je le sentais entrer en moi, cette sensation était agréable et froide . Il avait été chercher le lubrifiant que je vis poser sur la table

On commença à bouger lentement pour que je m'habitue, mais un moment ce n'était pas assez .

\- Dean, accélére dis-je  
Mon amant accéléra ses coups de butoirs et changea angle à chaque fois . J'adorais cette sensation de le sentir en moi .

C'était dégueulasse de dire ça, mais je me suis rendu compte depuis ma première fois avec Dean, que le sexe avec ma femme n'ai pas terrible

\- Dean !

Il avait trouvé ma prostate il la pilonnais de plus en plus fort.

\- Jouis pour moi, Cass  
\- Dean ! Hurlais dans mon orgasme »

Dean jouit quelques secondes après puis il se retira.

On se blottit l'un contre .

« Cass, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, j'ai dit la vérité à Lisa, nous concernant . Je supportais plus de lui mentir, elle ne merite pas ça . Nous avons décidés de nous séparer .

Je me levais et m'éloignais de lui de quelques pas . Je baissais les yeux, je refusais d'affronter son regard . Dean se leva à son tour et me fit lever la tête .

\- Cass...  
\- Moi je ne pourrais jamais quitter Hannah, surtout maintenant qu'elle est enceinte . Moi non plus je peux plus lui mentir, donc je préfère qu'on arrête là. Toute façon notre relation ne pouvais pas durer dis-je en me reculant  
\- Comment ça pas durer ! Hurla Dean  
\- Dean, tu sais très bien que je n'aurais jamais quitté Hannah .  
-Pourquoi parce qu'elle te tient par une grossesse . Tu l'aimes plus c'est toi même qui me l'a dit . Cass, assumes ce que tu es , un gay .  
\- Je ne suis pas gay, c'est de ta faute dis-je en pleurant .  
Dean voulut s'approcher de moi mais je le repoussais.  
\- Ce que nous avons fait c'est mal, Dieu condamne ça .  
\- Et bien Dieu est un crétin .  
\- Ne blashphème pas, Dean ! Hurlais-je  
\- Pour toi notre relation c'est quoi ? Une relation pour pimenter ta vie sexuelle !  
\- Tu pensais vraiment que ça allait durer toute notre vie ! Tu es vraiment naïf mon pauvre Dean!  
\- C'est bon j'en ai assez entendu. Si tu veux partir vas-y, la porte est ouverte ! Hurla Dean. »

On ne dormit pas ensemble cette nuit-là pour la première fois . Je quittais la maison avant que Dean se lève . 

Flashback- _Mai 2010_

 **POV Dean**

Sam me connaissait par cœur. Il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Bon Dean, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe dit Sam .  
\- Rien .  
\- Ah ouais je t'ai jamais vu jouer aussi mal .  
\- Tu vas m'apprendre mon métier dis-je séchèment  
\- Je sais que tu va pas bien depuis quelques jours, je te connais par cœur .  
\- Rien c'est compliqué la séparation entre Lisa et moi c'est tout mentis-je .  
\- Il faudra trouver un autre mensonge. On a invité Lisa et Ben, il y a deux jours avec Jess. Elle nous a dit que malgré que c'était difficile ,m vous vous êtes arrangé pour la garde de Ben . C'est cette nouvelle femme qui te met en rogne .  
\- C'est ce que Lisa t'a dit ?  
\- Non, mais je l'ai deviner ,vu ton regard .  
\- Bon, ok je vais te dire la vérité . Tu te souviens Castiel et moi on a fait un road-trip en juillet de l'année dernière .  
Sam hocha la tête .

\- Si je l'ai fait ,c'est que je ne savais où j'en étais et j'avais besoin d'avoir des réponses à mes questions . Pendant ce road-trip, Castiel et moi on s'est révélé nos sentiments .  
\- Et j'imagine que cela va pas, car vous vous êtes séparés  
\- Cela ne te choque pas ?dis-je  
\- Je m'en fous qui t'aime . Que s'est-il passé ?  
\- Tu sais que Hannah et Castiel attendrent un nouvel enfant . il dit qu'ilil veut être un bon père, notre relation était pour lui une erreur . Même une abomination, car Dieu lui a dit que c'était mal .  
\- Laisse-le lui temps .  
\- Je pense que c'est terminé . Le seul truc positif de cette relation,c'est que j'ai assumé enfin le fait d'aimer les hommes .  
\- Si on m'avait dit que toi, le mec qui collectionnait les filles, aimait les mecs, je ne l'aurais jamais cru . Mais, tu as toujours su que tu étais gay ?  
\- Cela m'ai arrivé de regarder les mecs mais je n'ai jamais eu de relation sexuelles avec un homme avant Castiel . Je me suis posé pleins de questions pendants des années , puis j'ai rencontré Lisa. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, on a eu Ben . Puis Castiel a chamboulé toutes mes certitudes, je n'ai jamais eu une connection autant physique qu'émmotionel avec quelqu'un .

******************************************************************************  
 _Juin 2011- Flashback_

 **POV Castiel**

Depuis notre séparation avec Dean, on s'est vu très peu. J'avais été en tournage sur autre une série, donc mon personnage Castiel avait été peu présent dans la série « Winchester »

J'arrivais sur le lieu du tournage, j'allais rejoindre ma caravane à pied, quand je vis Dean parler avec l'un des technicien. Ils étaient vraiment proches, il y a un infime espace entre eux

Le technicien me vit,je le sentis mal à l'aise .

« Bonjour Castiel dit l'homme.  
Dean se retourna , je croisais son regard, une lueur de tristesse fugage remplacé par de la colère .  
\- Castiel dit froidement Dean  
\- Dean dis-je

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoulait, nos regard ne se lâchaient plus mais le technicien mit fin à ce silence .

« Je vais vous laisser discuter, à toute à l'heure Dean dit le technicien.

Je les vis se faire baiser chaste.  
Cela m'a fait bizarre et blessé de les voir ensemble .  
\- A toute à l'heure, Jeff dit Dean

Il attendit qu'il soit assez éloigné avant de se tourner vers moi .

« Cela n'a pas trop choquer ton esprit me nargua Dean .

\- Dean, toi et lui ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? dis-je plus séchèment que prévu .  
\- Tu es jaloux dit-il en s'approchant de moi .  
\- Bien sûr que non, tu vas détruire ta vie, ta carrière .  
\- Non c'est toi qui va détruire ta vie en assumant pas ce que tu es .  
Il s'approchait encore de moi. Je me reculais .  
\- Non j'allais détruire ma vie, si je continuais notre relation abominable .  
\- Donc pour toi, je suis une abomination. Si je n'ai pas assumé pendant des années, c'est à cause de mon père et de gens comme toi ! A partir de maintenant, notre relation sera purement professionnel ! Hurla t-il

Soudain, il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes, le baiser était sauvage, je ressentais sa colère, Dean me plaqua contre sa caravane, il me maintient, les poignets, je sens son corps chaud contre le mien, Dean me fit écarter les jambes et passa sa jambe entre les miennes .

Puis il mit fin au baiser . Je le vis perdu .

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça à Jeff dit-il plus ça à lui même qu'à moi .

Il s'éloigna rapidement de moi. Je ne bougeais plus comme tétanisé. J'étais furieux contre moi .

 __

 _*******************************************************************************  
Mai 2016- Flashback_

 **POV DEAN**

Jeff et moi on s'était très vite séparé car il a senti que je n'étais pas encore prêt à avoir une relation sérieuse que j'étais toujours amoureux de Castiel . Il avait raison .

J'ai enchainé quelques relations sans lendemain, pendant deux ans. Puis j'ai rencontré Carl Driver.

Carl Driver est un écrivain de thriller connu . J'avais entendu parlé de lui, mais je n'ai jamais lu aucun de ses livres .  
On c'est rencontré par des amis communs . On s'est tout de suite bien entendu, Carl et moi on s'est vu régulièrement et progressivement notre amitié est devenu une relaton de couple, en six mois .

Je sais c'est étrange, mais un mois plus tard on vivait déjà ensemble . Alors que Lisa et moi on a jamais vécu ensemble.

Carl est le premier et seul homme avec qui je me suis affiché lors d'évenement comme des festivals du cinéma, salon du livre .

Je rencontre des jeunes hommes qui me disent que grâce à moi, ils assument leur homosexualité .

Je sais que certains grincent des dent dans le monde d'Hollywood et que l'homophobie existe et que des jeunes acteurs ou actrice en souffre plus que moi dont j'ai une carrière plus établi . Sûrement que des rôles me sont passé sous le nez, mais cela m'est égal .

Un jour, quelqu'un sonna à ma porte . C'était mon père, John Winchester .

« Que veux-tu John ? Demandai-je .  
\- John, tu ne m'appelles plus papa .  
Je sortais de la maison , je refusais qu'il entre chez moi .  
\- Je croyais que je n'étais plus ton fils, car j'étais une tarlouze .  
\- C'est lui qui ta fait devenir comme ça .  
\- Ill s'appelle Carl et va devenir mon mari .J'assume enfin ce que je suis un homme qui aime les hommes .Je refusais de l'admettre car j'ai toujours voulu voir de la fierté dans tes yeux . J'ai toujours voulu ton approbation . Donc je me suis empêché de vivre . Sam est toujours passer outre, il est plus courageux que moi .  
-Dean, tu as détruit ta vie, en quittant Lisa et Ben . Tu fais vraiment n'importe quoi.  
\- J'ai quitté Lisa , mais cela ne change rien au fait que je suis le père de Ben.  
Tu détruis aussi sa vie , déjà que c'était pas facile d'avoir un père célèbre et maintenant il doit gérer le regard des autres que son père est une tapette .

\- Le seul qui a détruit ta vie,c'est toi . Tes fils ne te parlent plus . Ta femme t'as quitté car elle ne supportait plus ton homophobie . Donc maintenant dégage ici .  
\- Tu me fais honte, Dean . »

John partit . Je rentrais chez moi, je tombais contre la porte en larme . Je sentis les bras de mon homme m'enlacer, je me laissais aller .

**************************************************************************

 _Juin 2016- Flashback_

 **POV DEAN**

J'étais chez moi entrain de m'habiller, pour le grand jour . Dans une heure j'allais me marier .

Karl était chez des amis car ça porte malheur de voir le marié en tenue selon les amis de Karl . J'adorais beaucoup ses amis.

Je portais un costume de couleur prune avec une chemise bleu foncé. Je tremblais en remettant mon col.

Sam frappa et entra

« Dean, tu es prêt ? Demanda mon frère.  
\- Oui j'arrive .  
Sam s'approcha et m'aida  
\- Tu es stréssé ?  
\- Cela se voit tant que ça . Tu étais sûr quand tu as épousé Jess ? Demandai-je .  
\- C'est normal de se demander si tu ne fais pas la plus grosse connerie de ta vie . Si vous resterez vraiment ensemble toutes votre vie . Je me suis poser cette question tous les jours, pendant une semaine . Mais quand tu seras marié, tu seras que tu as fait le bon choix .

Je pense beaucoup à Castiel ces derniers jours. Mais je ne voulais pas le dire à Sam, il fallait que j'avance et j'aimais Carl .

Castiel et moi, nous étions devenus amis .On se voyait très peu hors du tournage car Hannah n'acceptait pas ma nouvele orientation sexuelle .

\- Merci dis-je .

On alla à la mairie .

Je voyais mon futur mari se tenir au bout de l'allée ,en face du maire . Karl était en costume noir classique avec une chemise blanche. Il était à tombé parterre . Son meilleur ami, Hans était son témoin . Sam était là aussi car il était le mien.

C'est ma mère qu était à mon bras et qui m'accompagnait auprès de Carl .

Sur les chaises, nos amis à Carl et moi . Au premier rang à gauche, la famille de Carl. Au premier rang à droite, Ben, Lisa, Jess et ses enfants, ma mère et mes grands parents maternels .

Mes grands parents parternels étaient mort lorsqu'on nous étions enfants Sam et moi .

J'étais heureux que John n'était pas venu faire un esclandre . Je pense que ma mère et mon frère s'étaient assurés qu'il ne vienne pas .

Par contre aucun trace de Castiel, je sentis mon cœur se brisé .

Enfin j'étais prêt de mon mari , on se sourit 

Le maire commença son discours

« Bonjour, à tous. .Aujourd'hui on célèbre le mariage de Dean Henry Winchester et et Carl Frank Zimmer. Ils sont devant vous aujourd'hui pour s'unir . Dean je vous laisse commencer à prononcer vos vœux .

« Carl, quand on s'est rencontrés, j'enchainais les relations, car je refusais d'aimer un nouveau car j'avais été meutri par un autre homme . Pendant des mois tu es devenu mon ami et tu m'a aidé à panser mes blessures. Grâce à toi j'ai assumé en face du monde de t'aimer . Je suis heureux de passer le reste de mes jours à tes côtés .

Nous étions émus .

\- Merci Dean. A vous Carl dit le maire  
\- La première fois que je t'ai rencontré, je suis tombé amoureux de toi et je savais que je passerais le restant de mes jours avec toi . Mais je sentais que tu n'étais pas prêt . Donc j'ai attendu et accepter qu'on soit amis avant qu'on devienne plus . Dean Winchester notre rencontre est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé . J'ai été heureux quand tu as accepter ma demande en mariage . Je suis heureux aujourd'hui qu'on s'unisse devant les gens qu'on aime et que tu accepte de passer le reste de tes jours à mes côtés .  
\- Merci Carl . Dean, voulez-vous prendre Carl Franck Zimmer, pour époux ?  
\- Oui, je le veux répondis-je  
\- Carl Franck Zimmer voulez-vous prendre Dean Henry Winchester, pour époux ?  
\- Oui, je le veux . »

On ouvrit le bal .

Un moment je quittais mes invités pour aller prendre l'air . Sam me rejoignit .

« Dean, tu vas bien ? Demanda mon frère .  
\- Sam, je pense à Castiel depuis des jours . Il n'était pas là .  
\- Si tu penses à Castiel,c'est que tu dois encore l'aimer . S'il n'est pas là c'est peut-être que lui aussi dit Sam .  
\- Castiel n'acceptera jamais son homosexualité . J'ai besoin d'avancer. Je ne peux pas faire ça à Carl, je l'aime.  
\- Dean …  
\- N'en parlons plus . »

Je rejoignis mon mari et mes invités .

On partit en lune de miel à Hawaii .

 _Juin 2016- Flashback_

 **POV Castiel**

Il était tard, je ne savais pas quelle heure, il était . Il faisait nuit . Hannah et les enfants dormaient .

Dean et son nouveau mari, Carl avaient accepté qu'un magaszine est en exclusivité les photos de leur mariage .

Je scrutais ces photos en espérant voir un doute dans les yeux de Dean, que mon ancien compagnon n'était pas heureux avec son nouveau partenaire .

Mais non Dean semblait heureux . Et si je n'avais pas assisté au mariage c'est que je refusais de voir Dean heureux cette idée m'était insupportable, rien que d'y penser cela me coupait la respiration .

Soudain je reçois un sms de Sam .

 _Castiel, je suis devant ta porte . Sam ._

J'ouvris la porte de ma maison, Sam était là. Je le laissais passer . Il entra, je fermais la porte derrière lui .

« Salut Sam, tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demandai-je nerveux  
\- Non merci .  
\- Tu veux t'asseoir ?  
\- Non, Castiel, je vais être direct . Sache que tu as blessé, Dean en ne venant pas au mariage. Tu le blesses encore plus par ton silence ,de pas vouloir lui donner une explication . Pouquoi tu n'ai pas venu, tu es son ami ? C'est Hannah qui t'as empêché ?  
\- Non ce n'ai pas ça .  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- C'est compliqué …  
\- Moi, je pense que c'est très simple, Castiel, depuis que tu as quitté Dean …  
\- Tu es au courant ?! Dis-je surpris .  
\- Oui, il me l'a dit après votre séparation . Castiel j'en ai marre que tu joue avec mon frère, soit tu te comportes en véritable ami, soit tu coupes tout contact avec Dean . Tu espérais quoi en ne venant pas que Dean n'épouse pas Carl . Cela te faisait plaisir que jusqu'à Carl, Dean foire toutes ses relations car il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à toi . Et je refuse qu'il mettre son mariage en péril à cause de toi . A cause de notre père, Dean a refusé des années qu'il aimait les hommes, je refuse qu'à cause de toi, il mettre son bonheur avec Carl en péril .  
\- Il l'a épousé non . Dean avance, je le vois heureux dans les bras d'un autre . Si je ne suis pas venu,c'est que l'idée m'était insupportable de voir prononcer ses vœux avec un autre . En ne venant j'espèrais que Dean me haîsse assez, pour couper les ponts lui même, car moi j'en suis incapable ! J'ai tout foutu en l'air et c'est trop tard pour réparer .

Je sentis des larmes coulées sur mes joues.

\- Cass, je crois, je suis même certain que Dean t'aime encore . Mais si tu veux essayer de récuperer Dean, divorce Hannah et soit sûr de ta décision . Est-ce que tu te sens capable d'assumer ton homosexualité envers le monde entier ? Si cette réponse est oui, alors fonce sinon coupe les ponts avec lui et laisse lui vivre avec Carl dit Sam .  
\- Merci Sam . »

Le frère de mon ex-compagnon partit .

« Toi et Dean, quelle horreur !  
Je me retournais Hannah était dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon . Elle était en chemise de nuit et décoiffé, elle s'était relever .  
\- Depuis quand tu es là ? Tu m'espionnes .  
\- Non j'étais aller chercher un verre d'eau . Je venais voir si tu allais bien et c'est là que j'ai vu que tu faisais rentrer Sam chez nous . J'ai entendu votre conversation . Dean a fait de toi un sodomite .  
\- Dean, n'a rien fait du tout . J'ai été toujours été attiré par les hommes juste que je n'assumais pas . Et même quand je suis tombé amoureux de lui et que nous étions ensemble...  
\- Tu m'as trompé avec lui ?  
\- Oui, pendant un an . Dean a été courageux, il a quitté Lisa . Moi j'ai été un lâche en restant avec toi . Je vais demander le divorce Hannah .  
\- Si tu emprunte la voix de la sodomite, tu iras en Enfer .  
\- Ma vie est un Enfer depuis que j'ai quitté Dean .  
\- Tu ne verras plus les enfants, Castiel dit froidement ma femme .  
\- Je suis leur père, tu peux pas m'empêcher de les voir .  
\- Tu as perdu ce droit en devant un sodomite dit-elle pleine de rage .  
\- Bien, prépare-toi à te retrouver devant le juge .  
\- Vas-y, le juge reconnaitras que tu es un danger pour nos enfants.  
\- Ma pauvre Hannah le juge verras que c'est toi qui est un danger, pour nos enfants avec cette incitation à la haine . »

Je quittais la pièce et j'allais dormir dans la chambre amis .

 _Juin 2018- Flashback_

 **POV Dean**

Sam n'avait pas pu venir à la convention de Jacksonville, en Floride, car il avait attraper la grippe . Castiel avait accepté de le remplacer . On essayait que au moins deux de nous trois soient présent . Je n'avais plus fait aucune convention avec Castiel depuis notre séparation .

Castiel en avait fait bien sûr mais toujours en binôme avec mon frère .

Pendant toute la convention, on essaya que notre mésentente ne ressurgisse pas sur nos fans . Il avaient payé une fortune pour nous voir, ils méritaient que cela soit un moment inoubliable  
 _  
_On répondait aux questions des fans, même aux questions Destiel sans problèmes. On était souvent tous les deux sur les photos des fans, en faisant des pitreries mais sans se regarder .

Le soir, nous avions manger avec le reste des acteurs présents à la convention.

Je m'étais assis à l'opposé de lui, pour être loin mais aussi pour l'observer . Sam m'avait dit que Castiel et Hannah allaient divorcer .

Pendant notre relation j'avais autant espérer qu'il le fasse, maintenant c'était trop tard, j'étais un homme marié .

Je ne sais pas quel assistante, si c'était la mienne ou celle de Castiel, mais elle avait fait une erreur et avait réservé deux chambres avec une porte communicante.

Quand nous étions ensemble, c'était pour voir se cachette, pour qu'aucun membre de l'hôtel découvre notre relation C'était Castiel qui l'avait demandé aujourd'hui je trouve ça idiot, mais à l'époque on voulait préserver notre « petite vie idéale », homme hétéros .

J'étais entrain de regarder une rediffusin de « Dr Sexy » à la télévision . Quand j'entendis Castiel frapper à la porte.

« Dean, je vais divorcer de Hannah .  
\- Eh que veux-tu que cela me fasse aujourd'hui . J'aurais aimé que tu le fasses quand nous étions ensemble dis-je en colère .  
\- Dean, redonnes-moi une chance .

Je quittais le lit et alla ouvrir brusquement la porte .

\- Je te rappelle que je suis marié !

Castiel m'attrapa par le col de on t-shirt et me plaqua contre un mur,puis il prit possession de ma bouche, le baiser était tendre comme une caresse,à l'opposé du geste précédent.

Je savais que je devais le repousser, je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Carl , mais mon cerveau s'était mit en pause .

Je laissais Castiel me pousser vers le lit sans détacher nos lèvres . Je tombais sur le lit . Mon amant se mit à califourchon sur moi, mais je le fis basculer et je me retrouvais au dessus de lui .

Je pris possession de ses lèvres, mon baiser se fit plus dominant, plus brutal, je mordis le coin de la lèvre.  
\- Humm gémit Castiel  
Il approcha ses mains pour enlever mon T-shirt, mais je refusais qu'il me touche . Je plaquais ses mains contre le lit .  
\- Tu as perdu le droit de me toucher, le jour où tu m'as quitter

Je repris mon baiser qui était encore sauvage. Je le déshabillai de façon brusque et rapide. Je lui en voulais de m'avoir quitter, de me pousser à l'infidélité et de n'avoir jamais réellement quitter mes pensées

Puis je descendis mes lèvres que je mordillais, puis que je mordis plus fortement  
« Han Dean !

Mon partenaire caressa ma nuque, il savait que cela avait un effet appaisant sur moi .

\- Padonne-moi, Dean .

Castiel me fit basculer et se retrouva au-dessus de moi . J'essayais de le repousser car je ne voulais pas perdre le contrôle . Mon ancien compagnon avait « un pouvoir » , dès qu'il me touchait, j'étais une petite chose manipulable entre ses doigts.

Castiel déposa des baisers délicats sur mes lèvres, ses magnifiques yeux dont je me perdais dedans . Il passa ses mains et remonta très lentement mon t-shirt, il le caressait du bout des doigts, mon ventre.  
\- Cass ne puisse m'empêcher de gemir.

J'ondulais et je le laissais m'embrasser, nos langues se caressaient tendrement, se redécouvraient.

Puis ma colère réaparu et je griffais le dos de mon amant des épaules jusqu'au rein  
\- Ah ! Pardonne-moi, Dean.

Castiel répéta cette phrase comme une litanie dans un murmure entre chaque baiser qu'il déposa sur mon corps, des baisers aussi léger qu'une plume .

Mon partenaire me débarassa du reste de mes vêtements, j'étais à présent entièrement nu .

Mon ex-compagnon déposa des doux baisers sur mes cuisses. J'écartais les cuisses, je fermais les yeux .

\- Humm Cass, ne t'arrête pas .

A la seconde où je prononçais ses mots, je m'en voulais, Castiel avait prit le contrôle et cela me mettait en colère. Si je le laissais faire, on allait faire l'amour et mes sentiments allaient ressurgir . Je voulais juste une baise froide sans sentiments.

Je l'attrapais par les cheveux avec force et je dirigea vers son sexe. Castiel commença par lécher mon gland avec le bout de sa langue .

\- Humm Cass, tu es encore doué malgré que tu ne pratiques pas depuis des années dis-je cruelllement .

Je l'obligeais à me prendre entièrement en bouche, je le faisais ralentir ou accélérer à ma guise . Je me sentais prêt à jouir. Je ne voulais pas le jouir dans la bouche, comme un vulgaire baise rapide . Je voulais prolonger ce moment, ressentir de nouveau cette sensation d'être en lui . Ce mélange d'amour et de haine se mélangeait .

\- Castiel, stop. Je vais te baiser ton petit cul dis-je froidement .

Il ne dit rien et se mit en position, il s'allongea sur le dos, les jambes écartées . Je vis son excitation ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la mienne .

Soudain je pensais que je n'avais pas de lubrifiant, normal je n'avais pas prévu de baiser ce week-end .

\- Castiel, je n'ai pas de lubrifiant .  
\- Moi non plus . Fais-moi sucer tes doigts

J'insérais trois doigts entre ses lèvres, c'était tellement érotique . J'enlevais mes doigts et j'insérais doucement un premier en lui que je bougeais doucement en lui .

Je fis que c'était douloureux pour lui donc je ne bougeais plus mon doigt  
\- C'est bon tu peux continuer dit Castiel .  
Je continuais un moment puis j'insérais un second doigt en observant les réactions de mon amant, puis un troisième . Quand je le sentis prêt, je lui ordonnais de se mettre à genoux et j'entrais brusquement en lui .

« Pourquoi tu n'ai pas venu à mon mariage ?! J'ai faillis tout plaquer en te voyant pas, car je pensais que tu venais pas car tu m'aimais encore .  
\- Han Dean ! C'était ça, je ne supportais à l'idée que tu l'épouse .  
\- Ce sera notre unique nuit .  
\- Et bien je l'oublierais jamais répondit Castiel  
.

Je pilonnais Castiel jusqu'à trouver l'angle qui le rendrait dingue en le griffant le dos et lui mordillant le cou .  
\- Ah Dean ! Oh oui juste comme ça ! Hurla Misha.

J'arrêtais mes coups de butoirs instanténement ..  
\- Oh, non Dean, continue supplia Castiel .  
Je continuais à lui griffer le dos et l'embrasser dans le cou .  
\- Je vais te rentre dingue,pour que tu éprouves ce que je ressens. Tu occupes mes pensées à chaque seconde dis-je

\- Tu me rends déjà dingue,cela dure depuis notre première rencontre.  
\- Tu vas répondre à mes questions.  
\- Vas-y tout ce ce que tu veux.  
\- Pourquoi tu reviens aujourd'hui ?  
Je voyais que Castiel avait du mal l à se concentrer sur mes paroles , je continuais à le caresser,le griffer et à lécher derrière l'oreille,c'était un point ultra-sensible chez lui .  
\- Han ! Ton mariage m'a fait réalisé que je t'avais définivement perdu et puis Sam est venu me voir pour me dire que tu avais faillit renoncer à te marier, par ma faute, car tu pensais que si j'étais pas venu , c'est que je t'aimais encore .C'était la vérité . Sam m'a dit que si je je n'étais pas prêt à assumer notre relation face au monde entier, je devais rompre toute relation avec toi ou me comporter en veritable ami .  
\- Je peux pas faire ça à Carl .  
\- Je sais que c'est trop tard pour nous deux que j'ai tout foiré .  
\- Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir accepter ton homosexualité à la face du monde .  
\- Oui, avec du soutien .  
\- Tu sais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de t'endendre dire ses mots dis-je  
\- Je sais .  
Je sais que c'était déguellase vis à vis de Carl et que Castiel m'avait fait souffrir . Mais cette fois-ci je le sentais différent, je le sentais prêt à assumer notre relation . Il avait quitté Hannah , je voulais nous donner une seconde chance .  
\- Je veux aussi nous donner une seconde chance dis-je .

Je repris mes coups de butoirs jusqu'à notre orgasme au même moment . Je me retirais de lui et je me blottis dans ses bras où je lâchais des larmes de bonheur et de tristesse .

Castiel sécha mes larmes de ses mains .

\- Pardon de te faire endurer ça dit Castiel .  
\- Carl est moi cela se serait terminé un jour, car l'amour que j'ai pour toi ne cessera jamais dis-je . »

On passa la nuit ensemble . Castiel dormit encore, j'envoyais un texto à mon frère que je savais qui était investigateur de tout ça .

 _Sam  
Merci._

 _Dean_

 _******************************************************************************  
_ **Epilogue- Août 2019**

 **POV Dean**

En rentrant j'avais avoué la vérité à Carl . On avait divorcé rapidement . On n'a plus aucun contact, j'espère qu'il a rencontré un homme et qu'il est heureux .

Aujourd'hui, je vais me marié avec Castiel . J'ai acheté les aliances et quand j'ai fais ma demande Castiel a joué avec mes nerfs en mettant de longues secondes à répondre ce fameux oui .

Parmi les invités ma famille et nos amis . Il y avait aussi les enfants de Castiel, mon homme a dû se battre pour que son ex-femme lui emmène . Il y a aussi Gabriel, son frère . Le seuls membre de sa famille qui est venu. Ses parents et ses trois autres frères Raphäel Lucifer et Michel ne lui parle plus depuis qu'on est ensemble .

Castiel est le cadet, Gabriel est juste avant lui dans la fatrie, puis il y a Raphaël, Lucifr et Michel .

Gabriel a toujours été athée mais il a vraiment couper les ponts à sa majorité . Toute sa famille lui reprochait sa décision sauf Castiel .

Aujourd'hui Gabriel est en couple avec femme, Jace, mère de deux enfants et divorcé, un sacrilège ! **  
**  
Le maire commença son discours

« Bonjour, à tous. .Aujourd'hui on célèbre le mariage de Dean Henry Winchester et et Castiel Jimmy Novak. Ils sont devant vous aujourd'hui pour s'unir . Dean je vous laisse commencer à prononcer vos vœux .

« Castiel quand on c'est rencontré, il y a plus de dix ans maintenant , ta présence me troublait, je comprenait pas ce qui m'arrivait . J'étais un homme marié à une femme avec un enfant .Puis j'ai décidé de te proposer de faire un road trip . J'ai compris que tu m'aimais aussi . On a vécu un an à nous caché puis j'ai décidé de tout avoué à Lisa . Toi tu n' étais pas prêt Pendant toutes ses années j'ai essayé de t'oublier mais j'ai pas reussis puis tu es revenu vers moi .

Je vis mon futur mari la larme à l'oeil

\- Merci Dean. A vous Castiel dit le maire  
\- La première fois que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai ressenti un sentiment fort mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre un mot dessus . Puis on a fait le road-trip et nous nous sommes avoués nous aimer . Pendant l'année où nous avons vécu ensemble, j'étais tiraillé entre mon amour pour toi et ma vie de famille et la religion qui me disait que c'était mal . Tu as toujours été compréhensif . Puis quand j'ai appris la naissance de ma fille, et que tu quittais Lisa . J'ai pris peur et j'ai choisi la facilité en retournant auprès de ma femme . Depuis ce jour, je me sentais vide, ce sentiment qui m'avait toujours habité jusqu'à qu'on soit ensemble . Ce vide que tu avais comblé . Le jour où j'ai su que tu te mariais , je refusais de voir ton bonheur . Ton frère est venu me voir et m'a fait comprendre que je devais tout faire pour te récupérer mais je devais assumer l'amour que j'avais pour toi ou ne plus jamais te revoir . Quand je t'ai demandé une nouvelle chance, tu me l'a donné et je te remercie de me donner tous les jours le bonheur de vivre à tes côtés  
\- Merci Castiel . Dean voulez-vous prendre Castiel Jimmy Novak, pour époux ?  
\- Oui, je le veux dis-je .  
\- Castiel Jimmy Novak voulez-vous prendre Dean Henry Winchester, pour époux ?  
\- Oui, je le veux . »

On ouvrit le bal .

« Dean, tu réalises qu'on ai marié .  
\- Oui, tu as la corde au cou, tu ne peux plus m'échapper .  
\- Je ne comptais pas m'échapper. »

 **Fin**

******************************************************************************

 **Et voilà cette histoire est terminée . J'espère que cette fin vous a plus .**

 **Je vais faire une petite pause en tant auteur sur ce fandom (pas en tant que lectrice ) et je reviendrais avec mon nouveau projet « Jack », en janvier 2019. J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous .**

 **Cette fin année en tout cas jusqu'à novembre (car en décembre je fais toujours une pause côté publication ) je vais essayer de finir la partie 3 de ma fiction « mon amour mon ennemi », du fandom Divergente pour en janvier 2019, attaquer la partie 4 (la dernière) et terminée cette fiction l'année prochaine, car j'y suis depuis 2015 (même si j'ai écris et finis d'autres projets entre temps). Cette fiction est mon plus gros projet jamais écrit. A l'heure actuelle j'écris le chapitre 41 et je pense atteindre le chapitre 50.**

 **Sinon vous avez aimer cette fiction , vous serez peut-être interesser par d'autres fictions de ce fandom ou de d'autres fandom .**

 **FICTIONS SUPERNATURAL : DESTIEL**

 _* OS « C'est pas gagné »_ **( UA /Teen)  
*** _OS « Dean tais-toi ! »_ **( Univers Supernatural / première fiction )  
** _* OS « je m'abandonne »_ **( UA/PWP)  
*** _OS « Le bracelet magique »_ **( Univers Supernatural )  
** _* OS «La rupture »_ **( UA/ notre monde)  
*** _OS « Les retrouvailles_ **( UA/suite OS suite « la rupture »)  
** _* Fiction « le choix_ **( UA/omégaverse)  
*** _Receuil OS « une Hot année Destiel_ **( UA/ Univers Supernatural)**

  
 **FICTIONS SUPERNATURAL : Autres Paring**

 ***** _Fiction « Jack »_ **( Univers Supernatural / Jack/ OC )-début publication janvier 2019  
** _* OS «Infidélités »_ **( UA /Dean-Benny)  
* **_Fiction « un amour Démoniaque »_ **( Univers Supernatural / Charlie/Ruby )  
*** _Receuil OS « une année Sexy_ **( UA/ Univers Supernatural)  
** _Fiction « Et si... »_ **( Univers Supernatural / Sam/Jess )**

 **FICTIONS AUTRES FANDOMS : Die hard (fiction en cours)**

 ** _Info : Le personnage de John Jr Mc Clane « jack » est interprété par Jai Courtney ._**

 ***** _Fiction « Mission à Paris»_ **( Univers Die hard / Jack Mc Clane/OC)**

 **FICTIONS AUTRES FANDOMS : Divergente (fiction en cours)**

 ** _Info : Toutes mes fictions Divergente, sont des Eric/OC. Le personnage d'Eric est interprété par Jai Courtney ._**

 ***** _Fiction « Mon amour mon ennemi »_ **( Univers Divergente / point de vu OC )  
* **_Fiction « Mon amour mon ennemi- Version Eric »_ **( Univers Divergente / point de vu Eric )  
* **_Fiction « Aimer un Eric»_ **( UA/ Notre monde )  
* **_Fiction « Désir Audacieux »_ **( Univers Divergente)  
* **_Fiction « Daniella Eaton...Nikita Audacieuse»_ **( Univers Divergente)**

 **FICTIONS AUTRES FANDOMS : Divergente (fiction terminée)**

 ***** _Fiction « Divergente : télé-réalité ou véritable réalité»_ **( Univers Divergente)  
* **_Fiction « Un amour plein ironie»_ **( UA/notre monde)  
* **_Fiction « Désir Audacieux»_ **( Univers Divergente)**

 **FICTIONS AUTRES FANDOMS : Dark Angel (fiction terminée)**

 ***** _Fiction « Une inconnue »_ **( Univers Dark Angel / Alec/OC )  
 _Info : Le personnage d'Alec est interprété par Jensen Ackles_**

 **FICTIONS AUTRES FANDOMS : Spartacus (fiction terminée)**

 ** _Info : Le personnage de Varro est interprété par Jai Courtney ._**

 ***** _Fiction « le gladiateur et la princesse»_ **( Univers Spartacus / Varro/OC)  
**


	3. Review Angel woman

**MESSAGE Review Angelwoman**

 **Merci pour ta review et ton idée . Heureuse que cette dernière partie t'as plus . Une prochaine fiction Destiel n'ai pas à l'odre du jour actuellement, je vais me consacrer à mon nouveau projet « Jack »  
**

 **Courtney Ackles  
**


	4. message jack

**MESSAGE AUTEUR « Jack»**

 **Voilà j'avais dis à la fin du projet « tu me manques », que je publierais une nouvelle fiction « Jack », en janvier 2019. Mais voilà j'ai écrit le premier chapitre il y a des mois et je n'ai pas envie de reprendre cette fiction**

 **Donc je ne publierais pas cette fiction .**

 **Donc je pense terminé mes fictions sur d'autres fandoms mais ne pas débuter de nouveaux projets .  
**

 **Si cela vous interesse j'ai quatre projets en cours :**

 **\- Mission à Paris ( fandom Die hard)**

 **\- Mon amour mon ennemi et mon amour mon ennemi-version Eric (fandom divergente)  
\- Daniella Eaton … Nikita Audacieuse (fandom Divergente)  
-Aimer un Eric (fandom Divergente)**

 **J'enchaine les projets écritures depuis 2015, 22 exactement .Depuis quelques temps j'aime écrire mais j'ai en même temps une grande lassitude . J'ai besoin de faire une pause même si je finirais tous mes projets.**

 **Mais je serai toujours présente en tant que lectrice, d'ailleurs je lis les anciennes fictions de ce fandom .**

 **Bonne soirée**

 **Courtney Ackles**


End file.
